El diario de un doctor
by kura-Chan17
Summary: Hola... Bueno no soy muy bueno dando resumenes ademas no les quiero adelantar nada solamente les puedo decir que este fic esta muy bueno se los recomiendo


Hola... Bueno este es uno de mis primer fic y espero que les guste tanto como a mi y mis amigos, aclaro que obviamente el doctor no será perfecto en el sentido de su forma de ser como doctor porque él estará escribiendo, así que no empiecen con que los doctores no son así y etc (Lo aclaraba porque alguien ya me alego eso) OK?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Viernes 11 de abril 2003**

**Necesito algo donde desahogarme por eso empezare a escribir en este diario ya que así me siento mas como que contándoselo a una persona que pronto lo olvidara pero bueno espese a escribir porque este es el día más feliz de mi vida, hace unos meses termine la Universidad y hoy ya tengo trabajo, mañana tendré mi primer paciente y lo que me hace más feliz es que trabajo en lo que siempre he querido ser, un psicólogo.**

**Viernes 18 de abril 2003**

**El trabajo esta bueno he tenido varios pacientes algunos ya están mejor pero otros seguirán largo tiempo según pienso, pero bueno ya no puedo seguir escribiendo, el trabajo me llama.**

**Domingo 20 de abril 2003**

**Hoy tengo mas tiempo para escribir, el viernes me paso algo increíble, atendí un paciente fuera de lo normal ya que en este caso el no quería ir (Todos los pacientes van por su propia voluntad, es decir por necesidad) a el lo llevo una amiga, pero no se que es lo que me llamo mas la atención de ese chico, pero te contare detalladamente esto que paso**

**Cuando ellos entraron sentí que algo recorrió mi espalda una sensación indescriptible pero seguí como si nada ya que no sabia a que sé debía esa sensación**

**-Buenos días**

**-Buenos días- respondieron los dos**

**-Usted debe ser el joven Yoh Asakura no?**

**-Así es**

**-Bueno yo soy el doctor Diethel**

**-No me diga**

**-Negación eh?, no te preocupes todos son así al principio**

**-(Mire hacia la chica) Usted debe ser...**

**-Soy Anna Kyouyama**

**-Bueno Yoh en que te puedo ayudar?**

**-Creo que yo esperare afuera- Dijo Anna (Le toca el hombro a Yoh e Yoh pareció asustarse)**

**-Como quiera**

**-Bueno Yoh continuemos, que te trae por aquí?**

**-Mire yo no quería venir y ni piense que voy a cooperar con usted**

**-Estamos mal Yoh, como quieres que te ayude si tu no me dejas?**

**-Yo no quiero que me ayude**

**-Entonces porque estas aquí?**

**-Me obligaron**

**-Quien?**

**-Anna**

**-Mira Yoh tu estas aquí porque algo te pasa y yo solo quiero ayudarte solo confía en mi, que sea una sola ves, porque yo quiero ayudarte**

**-Pues... yo**

**-Cuéntame que te trae por aquí?**

**-Yo no me he sentido muy bien últimamente**

**-En que aspecto?**

**-Psicológico**

**-Y dime cuéntame que pasa**

**-Mire lo que pasa... (En ese momento agacho la cabeza)**

**-Confía, es lo único que te pido**

**-Lo que pasa es que cuando yo era más pequeño yo vivía alejado del mundo junto con otras pocas familias y yo tenia un amigo, el único que me aceptaba como era, era el único amigo humano que yo tenia...**

**-Humano?-Interrumpí**

**-Pues sí**

**-Mejor me explicas al final ya?**

**-Como quiera**

**-Bueno, la cosa es que el vivía con sus padres y dos hermanos mas y un día alrededor de las 9:00 mi mama salió a la casa de mi amigo...**

**-perdona, como se llamaba tu amigo?**

**-Se llamaba Kurapica**

**-Bien, continua- Y seguí tomando apuntes**

**-Ese día yo me levante mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, solía acompañar a mama a la casa del y allí me quedaba hasta tarde, pero ese día era diferente, cuando me levante salí de inmediato a su casa Kurapica, en ese momento mi mama todavía no volvía a casa y cuando me acercaba a la casa vi como se incendiaba, yo me quede paralizado sin poder hacer nada, cuando yo la divise ya estaba en llamas, mucha gente estaba cerca de la casa tratando de apagar el fuego pero fue inútil, el único sobreviviente fue Kurama el hermano mayor el cual fue llevado de urgencia a un hospital, yo me quise morir en ese momento había perdido casi a mi única familia yo no tengo hermanos ni Papa, me sentí culpable de su muerte, porque puede haberlos salvado pero no pude, los únicos que me quedaban eran mis abuelos que Vivian muy lejos de hay, cuando empecé a vivir con ellos yo todavía seguía muy pequeño y mi abuelo siempre me quería entrenar pero yo nunca quería salir hasta que llego Anna, ella me saco a la fuerza y así seguí toda mi niñez ahora cuando grande yo casi no recordaba ese asunto pero un día cuando venia del instituto me tope con Kurama los dos nos reconocimos al vernos y hablamos largo rato en una plaza cercana, cuando volví a casa la culpabilidad se apodero de mi otra ves y nuevamente he pasado encerrado y por eso Anna me trajo aquí...**

**-Ya veo, pero porque te sientes culpable por la muerte de ellos?**

**-Porque si yo hubiera ido mas temprano quizás lo hubiera podido evitar**

**-Quizás, a lo mejor tu hubiera sido una victima mas, no lo crees**

**-Además cuando me acerque y el incendio había cesado Kurapica todavía respiraba y me alcanzo a decir "Que gusto verte **


End file.
